1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sucker, more particular to a method of manufacturing a sucker.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, a holder for supporting an electrical device (e.g. GPS device or mobile TV device) includes a base and a sucking element coupling to the base. When the base of the holder supports an electrical device, the sucking element is attached on an attached surface with an attaching surface thereof, thus, the electrical device can be located on an intended position.
However, due to one of variations such as environmental temperature, humidity and material maturing etc. which may deteriorate the air-tightness of the sucking element, the sucking element might depart easily from the attached surface, and the electrical device would be broken as a result of falling down.
One of common solutions for that is to modify the mechanism design of the base in order to enhance the air-tightness of the sucking element. Another is to append solvents to the attaching surface of the sucking element in order to improve the attaching strength of the sucking element. Nevertheless, since the flatness of the attaching surface of the sucking element itself is not easy to perfectly maintain, when the environmental temperature and the humidity of the sucking element are varied to lead the sucking element to be changed or deformed in shape, in which the attaching surface of the sucking element normally is sunken from the center portion thereof, so that the sunken deformation of the attaching surface of the sucking element is therefore getting worse. Thus, when the deformed sucking element is attached on the attached surface, a gap between the attaching surface and the attached surface is getting larger so as to unbalance easily a negative pressure between the attaching surface and the attached surface, and to fail to attach the attaching surface attaching on the attached surface.